Charity Hirz
"After the cross letters work, I will use my powers to help uplift people. I hate to put all the kids through this.” ~Charity Biography Early Life “Go away, Mom!” ~Charity right after the surgery Charity started out as a quite odd yet brilliant young girl. Her mom took her to get surgery to rid her of a disability she suspected Charity had. The doctor failed, however, and Charity’s personality was changed completely. This led to traits like introversion, paranoia, and the lust to always wear the same shirt. Her mom noticed she was also gaining weight. Charity didn’t care how big her belly was, she just enjoyed TV and junk food. Even though she had few friends at school, she did have a boyfriend named Conrad. Later, Charity was on her way to the store when she met Cherical McSnake. When she realized Doctor Ratiguise was hunting him, Charity immediately risked her life to save him, reflecting Ratiguise’s fire and killing the mercenary, simultaneously discovering her powers. As a result of her heroic act, Cherical pledged a life debt to her. Charity was surprised, but she did accept him under her wing. With that, their long relationship began. Charity's Nightmare On September 22, 2006, Charity was at home alone when she had a horrific nightmare predicting her death at the T and I factory. Although she was wearing tight pajamas exposing her arms and most of her stomach, she quickly pulled a robe over them before heading to the balcony to meditate. A few minutes later, her mom entered the room and asked her what was wrong. In response, Charity told her about the dream, and that she feared it would really happen. She also told her if she was afraid of having another nightmare she didn’t have to go back to bed. C2 Camp Charity devised a plan to fulfill her dream—becoming a superhero and making people feel safe. With Cherical’s help, she built a summer camp to lure kids into their grip. While Charity remained secluded in her office, relaxing in her short tank top and finishing the plan, Cherical taught the kids. On the last day of camp, Charity, flanked by Cherical, came with the kids to Big Castle Park, the end-of-summer field trip. After playing there for nearly 2 hours, she told Cherical to gather up the kids and load them on her repulsor-lift sled. Cherical did this successfully, though he had to incapitate Annie McRae and Savannah van Dukas in order to do so. Then she rode with them to the t and i factory, where they told the kids their new routine before putting the kids to work. Finding The Lightning Cuffs Charity knew she needed the lightning cuffs to furfill her plan. With Cherical taking care of business in the t and i factory, Charity traveled to Germany to seek out the acclaimed middle-schooler Lerner Chanse and obtain the lightning cuffs. Eventually, after injuring people who got in her way, Charity found her, but was informed that the cuffs had been stolen. Charity demanded to know the identity of the thief, but when Lerner didn’t know it, Charity extended her natural powers to provide a rug burn. Charity left her screaming and took off in her speeder. Later she interrogated the local blacksmith. He said Reba had the lightning cuffs. Charity left and broke into the Walltalker house, where Reba Walltalker lived, and demanded to know the location of the lightning cuffs. Reba baffled Charity by being completely unafraid of her and saying that she welcomed death; however, Charity was still able to gain the information she needed. Reba revealed that Hadeline had won the lightning cuffs. Charity then went to the underworld itself and proceeded to break into Hadeline’s tomb and thus stole the lightning cuffs. Death main article: Battle of the t and i Factory “After tonight, no one will ever again refuse to bow.” ~Charity to Savannah The kids finally formed a rebellion to escape the T and I factory. After suspecting Annie and Savannah to be traitors, Charity arranged to have them burned at the stake. However, the rebellion went into action right then; Charity, Cherical, and her small army of robots dealt with the threat. Charity told Cherical to leave with Annie, then gave Savannah gadgets allowing her a fair fight. Challenging Savannah, she engaged the girl in a sword battle for which Charity had a far greater advantage. Savannah managed to disarm Charity, but Charity used the lightning cuffs to continue the battle. The duel ended in a draw when she saw Cherical was in apparent danger. She rushed to his aid, but before she could find him, she tripped and fell into the flames. Her body was immediately engulfed by the fire. Postmortem After her death Cherical showed Annie and Savannah a security recording revealing the full truth. Because of the memories, Annie and Savannah finally understood where Charity's true allegiances always were. With nothing else to show, Cherical asked them if they would finish it. Although Annie had plans to be a veterinarian when she grew up, she joined the FBI instead alongside Savannah. Physical Description “Funny, how Charity doesn’t look much like Mrs. Wilcox.” “She sure is gorgeous, though.” ~Savannah and Annie about Charity Charity was described as being very beautiful but very wimpy. She was almost 6 feet tall. She had long, black hair, blue eyes, and was almost always seen in the same tight pink gymsuit. Charity never gave much attention to her appearance, and only kept a small wardrobe with the clothes she deemed comfortable. She wore a blue jacket in the winter, and while alone preferred to wear a short tank top by itself. As a teenager, she used to wear a blue button-up that was tight around her stomach, and wore a revealing silk shirt at night. By the time the camp was finished she had soft, tender skin and a big belly. The cross letters worked in 2015; therefore she was thinner and had more muscle. According to Cherical, she lost at least 50 pounds. Personality and Traits “Finally... the truth.” “Will you ... help me?” “With what? I don’t understand.” “To finish Charity’s noble work.” ~Cherical to Annie right after the big reveal As a child, Charity was awkward and isolated, yet intelligent and deceptive, until a botched surgery traumatized her. The event rendered her greedy, paranoid, isolated, and insecure. Although she used to love playing sports, she now loved staying indoors and watching TV. Despite this she was still brilliant and deep-down selfless. She was also very sane and calculating, and rarely showed any sign of playful energy. She was also modest, as she only wore her silk shirt in private. This had extremely mild limits, as she put her shirt halfway up in front of Lerner to clear sweat and wore a bikini only to a swimming pool. When Cherical became Charity’s servant, she happily took Cherical under her wing and tried to make life as easy for him as possible. Relationships Cherical McSnake Charity’s relationship with Cherical was one of close, but not indefinite trust. After Charity saved him, their relationship began. When Cherical swore a life debt to her, Charity agreed, but was still overwhelmed. As a spy for Charity, Cherical did several things for her, from runnning errands to flanking her to monitoring prisoners in later years. Cherical silently kept his place within. It is notable that Cherical did not confide completely in Charity until she revealed her true intentions to him, thereby minimizing the potential damage that might occur if he attacked someone near her. Although Cherical resented Charity’s secrecy, he eventually felt an emotional attachment for her. His obsession extended to him being in love with her, though this trait was usually in check, as Cherical remembered his place. There is much evidence Charity reciprocated his feelings for her. On at least one occasion, her face flushed and her eyes welled up with tears when he praised her. Charity was pleased with his desire for her and his loyalty. He did seem to consider her of greater importance than most of the other people close to him. At the conclusion of the Battle of the t and i Factory, Charity saw Cherical in danger and immediately climbed after him, however, this led to her downfall. When she was killed, Cherical was furious. Although Cherical used to have a girlfriend, it was Charity to whom he spoke in a romantic manner. He was outraged by anyone showing him the slightest disrespect. When a teenager made fun of her clothes and deemed them inappropriate for the situation at hand, he became enraged and slapped his face. Charity clearly underestimated Cherical’s capacity for love, and years later was very surprised to learn that Cherical still maintained his devotion. In 2013, Charity was very sick, and managed to contact Cherical who was able to contain the illness. However, Cherical told Charity that the sickness would get stronger and stronger if they didn’t clean out Charity’s bedroom. Roughly a year later, Charity promised Cherical would become her sidekick when she became a superhero. Annie McRae Charity was an unofficial mentor to Annie in the little time they got together, and also as a ghost. Though Annie was initially furious with her for torturing Savannah and enslaving her, the two continued to be close. By 2020, Charity’s ghost took on the role of providing Annie with additional insights into the origins of the FBI. Charity’s death was greatly devastating to Annie, though she persevered in the difficult task of becoming an agent for the FBI. Annie had difficulty coping with the fact that there was much Charity had not told her; however, Charity regretted this too and ordered Cherical to give their special locket to Annie. Though Annie had felt some resentment for how little she felt they got to be together, Charity spent much time with her as a ghost. Appearances *Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Protagonists Category:Mutants Category:1990 Births Category:2015 Deaths Category:1990s Births Category:Deceased